


Tattoo

by childofbarisi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: A little different than what I usually do, Gen, Mention of Rachel Amber, Some random thing I wrote, Tattoos, enjoy, the feels train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Chloe gets a tattoo to show Rachel someday.





	Tattoo

Taking her last drag of her cigarette, Chloe exhaled the smoke before putting the cigarette out. Chloe got out of the truck and slammed the door shut before walking into the tattoo parlor. As she looked around the place, the tattoo artist chuckled as he looked towards the girl.

“What do you want, kid? The playground is down the road.” The artist laughed as his friend that was tattoo someone chuckled.

“I’m here for some new ink.” Chloe removed her jacket as she revealed the upper sleeve tattoo she had. The guy chuckled as he got off the chair and walked towards Chloe.

“I’m gonna need your ID, kiddo.” He held his hand out. Chloe rolled her eyes as she grabbed her wallet out of her back pocket and pulled out her driver’s license. 

“I just need something small.” Chloe said as she walked over to the chair and sat down. She kicked her feet up on the table beside the chair. The tattoo artist roll his eyes as he threw Chloe’s ID back at her.

“What do you want?” He said as he watched her. Chloe quickly put her ID away before she finally let out a sigh.

“R.D.A right here.” Chloe pointed to the part of her wrist that was right under her thumb. The male nodded as he turned to his machine and began to get everything ready.

“Alright, kid. Sit tight.” The artist chuckled as he set Chloe’s arm on the small armrest of the chair before getting to work. Chloe would squeeze her eyes shut when she felt some pain but it was over as soon as it began. The tiny, black initials caused a few tears to brim in her eyes. She paid the guy before walking out to her truck. As Chloe got in, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly called someone.

_‘Hey, it’s Rachel! Can’t talk right now so leave a message or text me!’_ Chloe heard the same voicemail she’s been hearing for the last few months. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back against her seat.

“Hey, Rach.. It’s me, Chloe. Again. It’s been a few months and.. I just really fucking miss you. Life’s been so hella boring without. I know, we wanted to get out of here but you said we would do it together. I’m just so fucking frustrated! Please, call me soon. Tell me where you are and I’ll be there. Alright? I’ll.. talk to you later…” Chloe said as she hung up the phone.

She was surprised that her voicemail wasn’t full since she was always leaving some type of message for her. She called Rachel’s phone everyday and prayed she would answer. That one day she would call her and say she was in New York or Los Angeles or somewhere where she wanted to go. That she was coming back to Arcadia Bay to pick her up and going off to their next destination. Chloe hoped that Rachel was okay. That she was just busy...


End file.
